


What About Us?

by strawberry_moons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Infidelity, M/M, Married Life, Once again sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im sorry, tsukki is confused, yamaguchi loves tsukki so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_moons/pseuds/strawberry_moons
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's marriage is not going so well. Yamaguchi wants to know what's going on with Tsukishima and what they can do to fix their marriage. While Tsukishima is doing things he's ashamed of. How will all of this unfold?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. I Want To See You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want to say i'm sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy this mess of a story. :)

They were supposed to live happily ever after. That's what they always said, ever since they were teenagers. Ever since they started dating. Their love wasn’t supposed to fade. But that was the current situation right now. At least for Tsukishima that is. He had married Yamaguchi and had been so in love with him, but it seems that within time that had changed.

It was around 11pm when Tsukishma arrived home. With dread and guilt he opened the front door. The apartment was hidden in darkness and quietness, meaning that Yamaguchi was already fast asleep in their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and slipped on his slippers. He headed to the kitchen first, turning on the light he saw what he expected. A single plate of food that his husband had made. Cold as expected. Yamaguchi came home at 6pm and always cooked immediately after. His husband always made enough food for both of them even though he knew that Tsukishima came home later on at night. Of course his meal was going to get cold. 

Tsukishima picked up the plate of food and inserted it into the microwave to heat it up. Before the microwave could announce that the food was finished, in order to not wake up his sleeping husband, Tsukishima opened the small door and stopped it from beeping. The food never tasted as good when heated up in the microwave, but he felt bad that Yamaguchi had put time and effort into making a meal for him. Also the guilt of what he did a couple of hours ago was eating him up. The least he could do was eat the food his husband made for him.

He sat down at the kitchen table and began eating. Two bites in and he began to thim about him. How just a couple of hours ago he was kissing someone who wasn’t Yamaguchi. Touching in places that excited him. Leaving kisses all over his body. Whispering sweet nothings. Making “love” to the other. 

Thinking about his lover while eating his husband's meal was not a good idea. He suddenly lost his appetite and couldn’t continue eating. He felt so guilty he couldn’t stomach it. If he continued eating he would puke out the food and that was the last thing he wanted. Although he probably deserved it. He stopped eating and decided to throw the food away. Maybe Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice. 

Turning off the kitchen lights, Tsukishima headed to their bedroom. Each step he took towards the room felt heavy. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stop. Being with his lover was exciting, something he hadn’t felt with Yamaguchi in a long while. 

Opening the door quietly, he saw Yamaguchi sound asleep on their bed. The closer Tsukishima got the more visible it was to see his husbands freckles. He always loved staring at his freckles even though he knew how much Yamaguchi struggled with them. He loved looking at them when they would lay in bed together facing each other and just basking in their company. Now as he’s looking at them he can only reminisce at the fond memories. 

The blonde goes over to where his husband is asleep and sits on the opposite side. The bed dips as he sits and he tries not to wake Yamaguchi. Once he’s fully seated he checks to see if his husband awoke, but the sound of Yamaguchi's short breaths tell him he's still sleeping. His hand reaches over Yamaguchi’s face to move a few strands of brown hair but he stops midway. It was guilt. The guilt won’t even let him touch his own husband because he knows he doesn’t deserve to lay a single finger on him, not when moments ago he was doing intimate things with someone else. He hates it, because he knows it’s wrong. But he’s addicted to the other.

Tsukishima retracts his hand and decides to get up slowly from the bed. Still trying to not wake his husband. Once he's up he checks again to see any signs that Yamaguchi had awakened but sees none. He heads toward the bathroom that's connected to their bedroom and once inside he shuts the door and locks it. 

Looking at the mirror he could see his hair and clothes were still a bit disheveled. If Yamaguchi had seen him he would surely have asked about his appearance and Tsukishima would have made up some sort of excuse. Probably about how working long hours had him stressed. Although it's not really a lie that he had been stressed, not necessarily because of work but because he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep his secret relationship from his husband. Hell, he doesn’t even work long hours anymore, that was just another excuse he made up so that he can spend more time with his lover. The guilt washes over him once again.

He starts taking off his suit jacket and placed it on the counter. Next he unbuttons his dress shirt and that's when he notices the marks that his lover had made just some moments ago. “Dammit, I told him not to leave any marks on me… fuck.” This was bad. Two marks were visible over his chest and one was barely visible around his neck. The other never usually left any marks because he knew that Yamaguchi might be able to see them, but it's almost as if he did them on purpose. As if saying mine. Recently he had been more persistent in telling Tsukishima to divorce Yamaguchi. In the beginning the blonde had always stated “no” but more recently he had begun saying “I’ll think about it.” And he had been thinking about it. The guilt.

His relationship with Yamaguchi had lost its spark. The butterflies he would get when his husband would look at him with loving eyes disappeared. The excitement he felt when he would come home to see his husband after a long day of work disappeared. The amazing pleasure he felt from their sex disappeared. Everything from their marriage had gone stale. Tsukishima couldn’t stand it anymore. Where had it all gone wrong? Could it have been the long hours he used to work at the office that rarely let him see Yamaguchi? Could it have been that he really just lost interest in the freckles man? Could it have been when he first saw the new employee at the office? Could it have been when he got seduced by the new employee? Could it have been when he got a taste of what the new employee could offer? Tsukisima didn't have an answer.

He took off the rest of his clothes and began to run the shower. Once the water was warm he stepped inside and began to lather his body with soap. He washed his body with the soap where he still felt the lingering touches of his lover. He made sure to wash thoroughly over those spots. As if he was washing away the guilt. Once he was finished he stepped out and faced the mirror again. With his hand he wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at his cloudy reflection. Pathetic.

Stepping out of the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand, he noticed that Yamaguchi was now awake. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” he started.

“Yeah you kinda did but I don’t mind… I kinda wanted to see you.” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“You should go back to sleep, you got work tomorrow.” Tsukishima said as he headed towards the dirty laundry hamper that was located in the corner of their room.

“Tomorrow is my day off so I can go to sleep a little later. I just wanted to see you because I missed you.” The brunette stated as he motioned to turn on the light. Before he could do that Tsukishima stopped him. “Don’t turn it on, just leave it like that i'm about to head to bed right now.” It worked. Before Yamaguchi could change his mind he put on a shirt in order to hide the marks. And good thing he did because Yamaguchi did change his mind after all and turned on the light that was nearest to his side of the bed. 

“Cute butt.” he giggled.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” the blonde said with a smile.

“Sorry Tsukki” he laughed. 

Tsukishima was quick to put on a pair of boxers. As he finished he headed towards the bed and could see Yamaguchi looking at him with longing in his eyes. Nothing but guilt once again. 

“Come on turn off the light and let’s go to sleep Tadashi.” It's been a while.

“But I want to see you…” he complained.

“I'm tired, you can see me tomorrow when I leave before work.” he stated with annoyance as he laid down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over his body, facing away from his husband.

“But you leave early for work and you always come home late…”

“If you know I wake up early for work then you know better than to keep me awake. Turn them off.” The statement came out harsher than he intended. He could hear his husband sigh and turn off the light and lay back down on his side of the bed. Probably facing away from Tsukishima as well. 

“Goodnight Kei.” Said his husband.

Tsukishima didn’t respond.


	2. Arguments and Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki has a fight with both his husband and lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking long to upload but i was just being lazy and unmotivated but i hope you enjoy whatever this chapter is lol. Also sorry for an mistakes.

Yamaguchi wasn’t stupid. Not for one second. He knew that their marriage had gone sour. It’s almost been a year since he was last able to see Tsukishima on a regular basis. It's bad and he knows it, but it has really gotten to that point. He blames himself for not being able to tell his husband that he really wanted to see him and spend more time with him, but he’s afraid that Tsukishima will retort with “It’s my job, what else can I do?” 

He knows it's Tsukishima's job but it's that very job that drifted them apart. They rarely saw each other because of it. Even on the weekends Tsukishima seems to be busy with paperwork from the office and Yamaguchi doesn’t want to bother him so he lets him be. Even though he badly wishes they could spend time together like a real married couple. Of course there are some days where they do spend time together and Yamaguchi does enjoy his husband's company but even he can tell it’s not the same. At least not for Tsukishima that is. The burnette still feels the same as he did when they began dating. The love he has for Tsukishima has not diminished at all within these years, not even with the long hours that his husband works. He still feels butterflies in his stomach just by looking at the blonde. He hasn’t changed at all.

Yamaguchi is awakened by the ruckus happening in the kitchen. He stares at the ceiling with one eye open. Slowly he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He pulls the cover off himself and moves to sit on the edge of their bed. It must be Tsukki, he thinks. Getting onto his feet he heads out their bedroom door and goes straight to the kitchen. What he sees in front of him is a very funny but pleasant scene. It seems that Tsukishima dropped the bowl of scrambled eggs that he was about to make. He must have woken up a bit late to be reckless like this in the morning. He giggles.

“Tadashi… What are you doing here?”

“I got woken up by you silly.” he gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry, I woke up a bit late so I was in a hurry to make breakfast for myself but as you can see that’s not going well.” the blonde murmured as he avoided eye contact with Yamaguchi. 

“Go finish getting dressed. I'll make your eggs okay.” Yamaguchi said in a soft tone.

“Okay thank you.” With that Tsukishima passed by his husband to get ready for work. 

The clock read 6:19am. He could still make it, Yamaguchi thought. He looked down at the floor and winced at the raw eggs splattered all over. Hopefully it doesn’t leave a bad smell. He grabbed a bunch of paper towels and began to clean up the mess. As he was about to throw the trash he saw something at the top of the trash bin. It was the food that he had made for his husband yesterday. He noticed that not even half of it was eaten. Did Tsukishima not like his food? How many times had he thrown away food that he had made for him? How many times had Tsukishima eaten his food out of kindness? It hurt. It's just food but he always made it with the intent of keeping his husband happy. A wash of sadness overflowed within him. 

Once he finished cleaning up he grabbed a bowl and cracked a few more eggs and began beating them all while thinking about the food in the trash. He decided to make a quick omelette for Tsukishima. When it was done he put the omelette onto a plate and waited for Tsukishima to come eat. He started on washing the dirty dishes, but his mind was elsewhere. Why did he throw the food away? He thinks it's silly to be hung up on food but he can’t shake it out of his mind. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear when Tsukishima pulled out a chair and sat down to eat his breakfast.

“Thanks for the food.” The blonde said. No response. 

Maybe Yamaguchi didn’t hear him, he thought. Doesn’t matter. Tsukishima began eating his food. Halfway into eating the omelette Yamaguchi asked “Is the omelette good?”

“Yeah it is.” the blonde replied in a monotone voice.

“I’m glad.” Yamaguchi said, still busy with the dishes.

Once Tsukishima was finished he put the plate in the sink and was about to grab his stuff to head to work but was stopped by the tug that his husband made on his jacket sleeve.

“You’re gonna leave without a goodbye kiss?’’ The burnette asked but not in his usual cheery tone. There was no excitement in his voice. He showed no sort of emotion. Weird Tsukishima thought. He waited until Yamaguchi tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not on the lips. Up close he could see Yamaguchi's freckles. Oh how they used to bring him joy. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tsukishima broke the eye contact and turned around to grab his stuff.

“Goodbye, I’ll be back home late again.” something inside Yamaguchi snapped.

“Of course you are.” Yamaguchi mumbled. Tsukishima's head whipped towards his direction.

“Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?” he retorted.

“It means you’re never around anymore!” Yamaguchi exploded. Where did all this anger come from?

“Well excuse me for making more money and being a hardworking husband.” Tsukishima said with annoyance. He didn’t understand why Yamaguchi all of a sudden had a change of attitude, just a few seconds ago he was kissing Tsukishima's cheek. 

“So just because you want more money, that we don't really even need in the first place, and a hardworking husband means you have to act shitty towards me?!” Wrong thing to say. With wide eyes Yamaguchi immediately regrets his words. Oh how he would take them back. 

“Tch, I don’t need this crap from you.” He bites back. With that he turns around and goes to gather his stuff before heading out the front door. 

Yamaguchi was not able to move. Why had he said that? Was he really being petty over the food in the trash or was there more to it than that? He knew Tsukishima was just trying his best and he was stressed over work. He didn't need Yamaguchi complaining over the loads of hours he was working, he knew that. But he was just tired. Tired of not being able to look at his husband anymore. Tired of missing him. What was wrong with them he thought.

Tsukishima never liked fighting with Yamaguchi, especially really early in the morning before work. He just doesn’t understand why he all of a sudden popped off on him. It was unlike Yamaguchi to be like that. Looking back at it he didn’t seem his usual self when he asked for a kiss. Even the kiss itself was weird, he usually kissed him on the lips not on the cheek. Was Yamaguchi mad at Tsukishima? Could it be that he found out about his secret relationship. No that can’t be. How would he have found out? Tsukishima made sure to hide the marks from yesterday by wearing a turtleneck. 

He was heading towards his car. He took the keys out of his pocket and inserted the car key into the keyhole. Once he was sitting inside he laid his head on the steering wheel. He sighed. Their marriage was going from bad to worse. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. Should he end his love affair? If it ended he’d have to go back to his “broken marriage.” Should he get a divorce? Yamaguchi would be devastated and Tsukishima would feel very bad, but at least his love affair won't have to be hidden anymore. Did he really want that though? 

“Dammit, what should I do?” he asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tsukishima was startled by the ring of his phone. Someone was calling him. Manami read the caller ID. He pressed the green button to answer. “Hey whats up?” he said nonchalantly.

“Just wanted to make sure if you’re coming over tonight.” Manami said at the other end of the line.

“Yeah I’ll be coming over, I need it.” the blonde said with a sigh.

“Woah did something happen?”

“I got into a fight with Tadashi.... I’m not sure what came over him but he said I was a shitty husband.”

“I mean technically you are a shitty husband.” Manami giggled.

“Oh yeah and whose fault is that?”

“Your own for falling for me.” both giggled at the statement.

“I’m telling you, you should divorce him so that we can finally be together. You're not even happy with him anymore. Why suffer?” Why suffer indeed. The blonde was happier when he was with Manami. He felt like he was on cloud nine with him. They would go on dates like a regular couple. Although they were somewhat polar opposites Tsukishima didn’t mind. Everything that Manami was, Tsukishima felt were pieces of him that were missing. Where Tsukishima was more quiet and reserved, Manami was more outgoing and loud. The blonde would have never guessed he’d like that about someone but here was Manami proving him wrong. They have had so many moments together that Tukishima sometimes finds himself smiling like an idiot just remembering them. He really does like Manami a lot. The sex is also some of the best he’s ever had. But is it enough to leave Yamaguchi? 

“I don’t know Manami… divorce is something serious…” Tsukishima trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Didn’t you say what we had was something serious too? Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be happy with me?” Manami asked with concern.

“Of course I do... but Tadashi is my husband and I’ve been with him for so long it would be weird to just suddenly divorce him.” He didn’t know what he was exactly confirming at first but he couldn’t really just agree to divorce Tadashi so suddenly out of the blue.

“Well honestly I’m tired of being a secret. All my friends have told me to leave you because you're a married man, but I’ve ignored them because I still had hope that you’d leave him for me. Guess I’m a fool huh.”

“No! Babe listen, it's just a difficult situation right now. Believe me when I say that I really do want to be with you but, could you just give me some time to think it over?”

“What is there to think about? You either want to be with me or not. It's not that hard.” Manami declares.

“Tch of course it's not hard for you since you don’t have a husband.” Tsukishima is getting annoyed.

“Oh well sorry Kei but maybe you should have thought of that before getting into an affair. Either you divorce him or I’m gone. Bye” The call ends.

Great he got into a fight with his husband and his lover within a span of like ten minutes. Today was clearly not his day. To top it off he was going to be late to work too.

Back at home Yamaguchi was still thinking about what had happened in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with Tsukishima. He never meant to say any of those words he spewed. He felt horrible, he even cried for a bit after Tsukishima left. The burnette wanted to stay locked up all day and wait for his husband to come home so that he could apologize. He really wanted to stay behind but he had promised Hinata that they would hang out and catch up. Although he really wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him about the problems his marriage was facing. He felt a bit embarrassed about how he was handling his marriage, he felt like a coward for not being able to confront Tsukishima about the problems they're having. He doesn’t know what to do. If he does nothing he fears that their marriage will come to end. All these concerns make him want to roll up in his blanket and stay in bed all day but a promise is a promise, so he must get ready for his date with Hinata. 

He headed to their shared bedroom and made a beeline to their closet. The burnette started going through his clothes in order to pick out an outfit. After fifteen minutes of going through his clothes he decided to put on a casual white t-shirt with a little pocket on the right side with a smiley face on it, some black jeans, black converse shoes and a jean jacket. He felt like the outfit was nice enough to go out in and now all that was left was for him to shower. He took a quick 20 minute shower and once he was out he grabbed his dirty clothes and was gonna put it in the dirty laundry hamper when he noticed something poking out from Tsukishima's shirt from last night.

Yamaguchi grabbed the shirt and dug into the front pocket, he pulled out a bill. Tsukishima must have forgotten he had put money in his pocket, Yamaguchi thinks. He goes to put the bill on the nightstand next to his husband's side of the bed for when Tsukishima comes back home and that's when he smells it. Before he could put the bill down he smelled something on his husband's shirt. Sure it still smelled like his husband's cologne but it was mixed with another scent. Another cologne that he didn’t recognize. That's weird. He never noticed another scent when washing his husband's clothes. Maybe it was from one of his coworkers. He knows Tsukishima sometimes goes out to drink them, so maybe they were a bit too close and his scent rubbed off on his clothes. Yeah of course that's what happened. There couldn’t be any other reason.

Although he doesn’t really like the idea of anyone being that close to Tsukishima he can’t do much about it. He sets the bill down and throws the shirt with the other dirty clothes.

Yamaguchi gets dressed up for his meeting with Hinata quickly.Before heading out he grabs all the things that he needs like his wallet and cell phone and starts to make his way to the location they agreed upon. Hoping that Hinata can take his mind off of everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh have you guys seen the cover for shonen jump this week? all the first years are all grown up and you have tsukki and yams together in the back with them throwing up the peace sign and tsukii in his ugly green frog jersey and yams just smiling the biggest smile. THEY ARE MARRIED AND YAMS GOES TO TSUKKIS GAMES WEARING A FROG COSTUME TO CHEER ON HIS HUSBAND!!!!!!!!


	3. Bruh chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to fix things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this chapter is a bit longer than the rest so im pretty sure theres gonna be multiple errors but regardless i hope you enjoy :)

Yamaguchi arrived at the restaurant a bit earlier than Hinata by fifteen minutes. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The brunette felt like Hinata would be able to see through Yamaguchi and notice all the problems that he was going through with Tsukishima. As if he was a mind reader or psychic. He wondered if he would be able to pretend as if nothing was wrong and not make Hinata ask questions. The ball of sunshine was always an observant one and could read people easily. The more he thought about meeting up with Hinata the more he felt like just going back home but he knows he can’t just ditch the orange haired man, he is not that type of person. He’ll just have to suck it up and act as if everything is fine.

Yamaguchi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Hinata arrived.

“Yamaguchi it's so nice to see you again!!” Hinata practically screamed. This startled Yamaguchi but once he saw the familiar smile plastered on the orange haired man with arms wide open for a hug he couldn’t help but smile back with open arms as well and basically screamed back “Hinata it's nice to see you too!! How have you been?” Both went in for the hug which lasted for a while. It was actually nice to see Hinata, Yamaguchi thought. Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend. 

They both sat down after they untangled from the hug. 

“Wow I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed you Hinata.” Yamaguchi said with so much joy. He was happy to see Hinata. He can’t even remember the last time he saw him. “Aww I’ve missed you too Yama, it's been a while hasn’t it.” Hinata said with just as much enthusiasm. He hasn’t changed much. He does look a bit older though.

“Yeah it's been awhile. I’ve been busy with work, I sometimes don’t have time for much. And I’m pretty sure you're even busier with volleyball.” Hinata had become a professional volleyball player and was known within the sports community. He achieved his dream and seemed to be happier than ever. At least one of them was happy.

The waiter came to their table to take their order. They both took turns to order. Once they finished Hinata continued with their conversation.

“Well volleyball does take up some of my time, but so do Tobio and Riku.” That's right Hinata and Kageyama had also married and eventually adopted their daughter Riku. Last time he saw them they all looked so happy, as if nothing in the world could ruin what they had. Yamaguchi suddenly thought back to his own marriage. How it was basically falling apart slowly. Yamaguchi didn’t want to think about it right now but it was hard.

“How are Kageyama and Riku by the way?” He asked to take his mind off of Tsukishima.

“They’re doing pretty well. Tobio is working hard as ever with his team and Riku is starting school. She's growing up so fast and she’s so smart I can’t believe she’s going to school already.” Hinata said as if reminiscing of little Riku. “She’s so adorable I hope she does well in school.” Yamaguchi said.

“How’s Tsukishima by the way? Still salty as ever?” Hinata asked jokingly. He didn’t miss how Yamaguchi stilled for a bit and looked somewhat gloomy by the question, but the brunette quickly switched with a smile on his face. “He’s been good… just a bit busy with work too.” Yamaguchi took a sip from his glass of water averting his eyes, not wanting to say more about his husband.

“Is there something wrong with Tsukishima?” Of course Hinata would notice something was wrong. Nothing could get passed by him. There was no point in trying to deny it.

“Well to be honest I don’t know… he’s been kind of distant with me… and we even had a fight this morning. Although maybe it was my fault.” Yamaguchi said, looking down.

“Wait why has he been distant and why did you guys fight? What's going on?” Hinata asked with concern. 

“The thing is that he’s been working very long hours for some time now and well I understand that it's his job but I miss him. We haven’t had time to spend together. He’s always busy with work. He comes home when I'm already asleep, it's a miracle if I even get to see during the week. On the weekends he seems busy with paperwork so I don’t want to bother him.” Yamaguchi was basically venting.

“We fought because I found out he threw a plate of food that I made for him last night. Its as if he didn’t even touch it, and I know its stupid but it hurt. So when he said he was coming back home late I sort of got angry and basically called him a shitty husband.” He wanted to cry. He didn't mean to call Tsukishima a shitty husband. Hinata was all ears. He felt bad for Yamaguchi. He seemed really hurt from what was happening between him and Tsukishima. 

“I’m sorry Hinata I know you didn’t come here to hear about my problems so just forget what I said okay.” Yamaguchi said with a half smile. He felt bad for ruining the mood. They hadn’t even met up for 20 minutes and he’s already ranting about his problems. Hinata was about to say something when the waiter came with their food. He placed their plates in front of them and gave them a smile before leaving them to their food. Yamaguchi took this opportunity to change the subject.

“The food looks really good huh?” He said with a fake cheery tone.

“Uhh yeah it looks delicious… Yamaguchi maybe you should talk with Tsukishima about how you feel.” Hinata looked sincere.

“Hinata… I don’t know I don’t want to annoy him. He already has a lot on his plate with work and everything.”

“Is work more important than you? You’re his husband for fucks sake. Since when was a pile of papers more important than you?” The ball of sunshine did not like how Yamaguchi was putting himself down. 

Yamaguchi was shocked. Not because Hinata had cursed but because he realized that the orange blob of hair was right. A stack of papers shouldn’t be more important than him. He can’t believe that he’s let something as simple as work get in between their marriage. Maybe Hinata was right. What if he talked with Tsukishima and they worked things out? Maybe they can go back to the way they used to be. 

“Look I get it, work is important to some degree but your partner is way more important. Both me and Tobio are busy but we still try to make time for each other and for Riku. Because we know that it’s important to spend time with each other. We can’t always be together but at least we try, no matter how busy we are.” Hinata always knew how to make yamaguchi feel a bit better.

“You’re right Hinata. I think it’s about time I sat down with Kei and tell him how I feel. I can’t believe I’ve been letting things get so bad but I’m glad you’ve made me realize that there's still hope for us.” 

“Of course there's still hope for you guys. I know Tsukishima is a hard ass but I also know that he loves you a lot. Hell I honestly don’t see him being with anyone other than you. That man has been head over heels for you since you guys were like in middle school.” Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face. Hinata was right. He didn’t know why Hinata reassuring him that Tsukki loved him felt good, but it did.

“Thank you Hinata, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“No problem Yama. You know that I’ll always be here for you.” Hinata said with a smile.

After that they settled back to normal as if nothing had happened, they spent the rest of their time reminiscing of their volleyball days and how much they miss them. They talked more about Hinatas and Kageyama's volleyball teams and how much they enjoy playing. They talk more about Riku as well and Yamaguchi could see in Hinata's eyes how much he loves the little girl.

It made him wonder if he and Tsukishima would ever consider adopting a kid of their own one day. It would be nice Yamaguchi thinks.

Time runs out and both Hinata and Yamaguchi have to go back home. It did Yamaguchi good to see Hinata. He truly felt happy seeing and being able to spend time with him, instead of being locked up in his room like he had wanted to in the beginning. 

“Well I guess this is goodbye for now, it was really fun being with you Yama.” Hinata opens his arms wide open for a hug. Yamaguchi does the same and both get tangled in their hug. “Thank you for coming out with me today Hinata. It was super fun. We should do this again sometime.” They pull away from their hug when they hear that Yamaguchi's train arrived. 

Yamaguchi gives Hinata one last smile and tells him goodbye. Before he even steps onto the train he hears Hinata scream. “And don’t forget to talk to Tsukki!!” Everyone else at the train station turned their heads to look at the screaming ball of sunshine but he didn’t care. Yamaguchi smiled once more and screamed back “I promise I will!!” He entered the train before the doors closed. Heart full of hope. 

It was around 9pm when Tsukishima arrived home. Usually he would come home at midnight but since he had the fight with Manami he didn’t really have a reason to be late. Although he would have preferred to come late to avoid Yamaguchi, that would mean he’d have to do something within those free hours and he really didn’t wanna stay behind and do work. He was tired. Might as well come home if he can’t go to Manami’s. 

Tsukishima wonders if Yamaguchi would still be angry with him once he steps inside the apartment. Tsukishima should be mad too considering that Yamaguchi called him a shitty husband, but the brunette wasn’t wrong. Therefore Tsukishima wasn’t as mad as he was supposed to be. Guilty would be more fitting. He dreaded for what was about to happen. Hoping that Yamaguchi was fast asleep but he doubts it. He opens the door and sees that the living room light is on and could hear noise coming from the t.v. Yamaguchi is awake. Before he even has time to take off his work shoes Yamaguchi appears. 

“Kei, you’re home early. I thought you were gonna be late?” Yamaguchi says, surprised. 

“Yeah well something happened and I was able to leave early for once. You must be happy about that.” Tsukishima knows he has no right to be harsh but he was tired and in a bad mood. Yamaguchi looked hurt by the statement.

“Kei… I know you must be tired from work but I think we need to talk.” Yamaguchi said firmly. 

“Talk about what? About how I’m a shitty husband?” Yamaguchi regrets it so much but he wants to fix it.

“Look I’m sorry about that. I regret saying that. I didn’t mean it. I just got caught up in the moment and I feel terrible for saying that… because I know you’re not a shitty husband.” Leave it to Yamaguchi to make him feel more guilty. 

“You’ve been nothing more than a hard working husband. And I know that you must be tired from working long hours so the last thing you need is for me to be complaining, but I can’t deny that I’ve been feeling neglected. I know you’re not doing it on purpose but I just can’t take it anymore. I miss you…” Yamaguchi was looking at Tsukishima straight in the eyes, not breaking contact with him. He was being serious.

“Okay... let's go sit down on the couch to talk then.” tsukishima said. He took off his shoes and slipped on his slippers. They headed to the couch and sat next to each other. They were close but not too close. Keeping some sort of distance. 

“Tadashi, I’m sorry for being so distant lately. I know it must be hard on you but you gotta understand this is my job.” 

“But isn’t there any way that maybe you can cut some hours off so that you can come home earlier.” Yamaguchi was desperate.

“I… don’t know… it's important that I do this for my job. I'm not doing this because I want to.” Tsukishima knows that's a lie. Of course that's just an excuse.

“So… your job is more important than me?” Yamaguchi was tired.

“Oh don’t pull that shit Tadashi. You know that's not true.!” Tsukishima was irritated.

“If it’s not true then why can’t you make time for me then?! Is a pile of fucking paperwork more important than me!? Are you that tired of me that you rather work your ass off in your office?!” Yamaguchi wanted to cry. He didn’t intend to argue with Tsukishima but he was tired and running out of patience. 

For once Tsukishima didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to deny it but couldn’t bring himself to say it. Instead he just looked at Yamaguchi with no emotion.

Yamaguchi broke. Tsukishima didn’t deny his last statement. Could it be true? Was he tired of Yamaguchi? Was Yamaguchi too dense to notice? The tears started to make their way down his cheeks. He could taste the saltiness of the liquid. His face was hot and numb. He had enough. 

“I see. I think maybe I’m asking too much of you. I’m sorry for bothering you.” with that he got up from the couch and made his way to their bedroom. Something inside Tsukishima told him to go after him.

“Tadashi wait!” He could see Yamaguchi walking towards the bedroom and tried to catch up to him. Yamaguchi didn't stop. He walked faster once he heard Tsukishima coming after him. Once he was inside their room he closed the door hard and locked it. Tsukishima was too late to stop the door from being locked. He raised his hand into a fist and started banging on the door.

“Tadashi open up please!”

Yamaguchi was still crying his heart out. He made way to the bed and laid down curling himself up with their blanket and crying even harder. Tsukishima could hear. 

“Tadashi please I’m sorry!” 

_bang bang_

“Please open up. We can talk about it.” Tsukishima felt horrible. One thing he promised himself was to never hurt Yamaguchi yet here he was doing the exact opposite.

“Please we can talk this through!” Sobbing was all he got in response. 

_Bang bang_

“Open please!”

_Bang bang_

That's when he remembered that they had a key for the bedroom. He just didn’t know where it was. The living room cabinet. He started making his way to the living room. He walked towards the cabinet and started rummaging through the first drawer. Nothing just papers. Second drawer. More papers and some family pictures. Third drawer. Bingo. It was stored away in a small wooden box. He didn’t even care to close the drawer. He quickly ran to the bedroom door and inserted the key once he made it. Turning the key, he heard the door unlock. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t hear anything but his heart pounding against his chest. It hurt so much. He felt as if Tsukishima was unreachable. Whereas before they were side by side together. Now he seemed to be way ahead of Yamaguchi, walking away while he was standing still calling out to him. Asking him to stay beside him again. 

He felt the bed dip. 

“Tadashi…” soft tone.

Sobbing

“Tadashi listen to me please.”

Yamaguchi had his back towards him. Tsukishima placed his hand on top of his shoulder but soon Yamaguchi flinched away as if his hand was hot lava and it burned. That hurt Tsukishima. He was starting to realize just how much he had hurt Yamaguchi. Maybe he realized it too late but he wanted to try and fix it too.

“I’m sorry… could you please look at me?”

Sobbing

“I’ll do it. I’ll ask if I can get some hours cut off. Although I can’t make any promises.”

“No.”

“No?" Tsukishima was confused. Is this not what he wanted.

“You have to actually make time for me. I’m tired of you being here but not actually being here.... If you're tired of being with me just say so. I’ll leave if that's what you want.” This was it. This was the opportunity that Manami and Tsukishima had been waiting for. He could tell Yamaguchi that he was tired of him. That he did want the divorce. He could be with Manami without worry.

“Shut up Tadashi. I don’t want you to leave.” He said it without thinking.

“So then what do you want?” 

“I want you to stay here with me. I want us to go back to what we used to be. I want to be able to spend time with you again. I want you to be happy.” he was actually being genuine.

“Do you really mean that Kei?” Yamaguchi asked unsure.

“Yes! I’m sure… please let me make it up to you. I'll tell my boss that I can no longer work overtime.”

“Really?” he sniffed.

“Yes. Can you please face me?” Tsukishima asked quietly. He really wanted to see Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was hesitant but he still turned around to face his husband. Tsukishima could see that he was still a crying mess and that his face was wet with tears. His nose was runny and red. His eyes were red and swollen. He looked so bad, and he had done that to him. He really was a shitty husband. Tears started to fall from Tsukishima's eyes.

“Tadashi I’m sorry for being a fucking idiot. Please forgive me.” He started sobbing too.

Yamaguchi was startled. He didn’t think Tsukishima would cry. He raised his hand to wipe away Tsukishima's tears. His husband was touched. He reached over and grabbed Yamaguchi into a hug. Both of them were crying messes. Tsukishima repeating sorry after sorry. And Yamaguchi just cried. They both hugged each other even after they had calmed down. Just basking in their company.

Yamaguchi was the first to speak up. “Kei I won’t forgive you that easily because you really did hurt me, but i'm willing to forgive you if you make it up to me.”

“How should I make it up to you?” Tsukishima asked immediately.

“I want you to take me out on a date on Saturday.” Yamaguchi said firmly.

“Okay I can do that. I’ll take you out on multiple dates so that I can make up for all the time we lost.” Yamaguchi was happy to hear that. His heart was beating fast from joy. This is the Tsukishima he knew and loved. He could cry again.

“Kei I love you.” The brunette said into his husband's chest.

“I love you too Tadashi.” They both pulled away enough so that they could face each other. They were looking directly at each other and Tsukishima was sure he could count the freckles on Tadashi's face. He then looked at his lips and it was as if Yamaguchi knew what he was thinking and said “Kiss me.”

The blonde didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Bliss is what he felt. How long had it been since they kissed like this. It wasn’t rough, it was sweet. Like a strawberry. Yamaguchi was his favorite strawberry. They pulled away and looked at each other again.

“We should sleep.” Yamaguchi said.

“You're right. It's late and we both have work tomorrow. Lay down and I’ll be with you in a bit. I want to change out of my work clothes.” Yamaguchi was reluctant to let go but he knew Tsukishima wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping fully clothed. “Okay, hurry and get undressed so we can go to sleep together.” he said with a small smile. Tsukishima returned the smile. “Okay”

He got off the bed and stood up to start undressing. He took his phone out of his pocket and could see on the screen that he had a new message from Manami.

 _Hey_  
_Can we see each other on Saturday to talk?_

Tsukishima swiped the message away to make it disappear. He’d have to have a serious talk with Manami.

He put the phone aside and started to undress until he was only in his boxer briefs. He turned around and could see that Yamaguchi was looking at him. He smiled once again and made his way to the bed, not caring that he left his clothes on the ground. Once he was under the covers he made sure to cuddle his husband. He heard what sounded like a purr come from Yamaguchi and could only hug him tighter. He kissed the top of his head and told him “Goodnight my love.” Yamaguchi didn’t respond since he was already fast asleep. Tsukishima could only smile and fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i kinda cried while writing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated and once again sorry :(


End file.
